


"This Isn't You"

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatoshi LOL, Crossover, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Fanart, I'm bad with puns obviously XD, Inspired by Chat Blanc, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: Satoshi and Risa as Chat Blanc and Ladybug. (WARNING: MLB Spoilers!)
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Kudos: 3





	"This Isn't You"

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work. Proobably one of the most unlikely crossovers you'll ever see but I'm a fan of both shows.:D And that "Chat Blanc" dialogue reminded me of Satoshi/Krad soo here. ^^

"You will give me your miraculous...

...won't you, M'Lady?"

\---

“Save me…”

“My poor kitty…”

“This isn’t you.”


End file.
